ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Eagle Eye
Eagle Eye is an American action/thriller film from 2008. The film is directed by D.J. Caruso, starring Shia LaBeouf & Michelle Monaghan. Just like Disturbia, the previous cooperation between Caruso and LaBeouf, know the story agreements with a Alfred Hitchcockmovie North by Northwest , this time. Eagle Eye was nominated for a Saturn Award for best science fiction film. Content hide 1 Content 1.1 Prologue 1.2 Story 2 Cast 3 external links ContentEdit Read warning: text below contains details about the content and/or the end of the story. PrologueEdit An American army unit does the wanted terrorist Al-Khoei to have detected with radar images. Therefore, the president called for further instructions. The data analysis-computer indicates that the identity of Al-Khoei with only 51% it is established with the available information and recommends therefore offensive measures. The president ignores this and gives the order to start a rocket attack by telephone. This is complied with. There are more than ten dead, without that clear is whether there is a terrorist is liquidated or that a funeral with only citizens is bombed. StoryEdit The thirty-year-old Jerry Damon Shaw (Shia LaBeouf) visits his childhood home following the mysterious death of his twin brother Ethan w. Shaw. He is alienated from his parents after he stopped his studies at the Stanford University. It failed him in ambition to even longer by going. Instead, he now works at the local copy shop. On the other hand, went with Ethan making quantum leaps, but up on the social ladder, before he passed away. At about the same time brings the divorced Rachel Holloman (Michelle Monaghan) her son Sam (Cameron Boyce) to the train, on its way to a musical performance in which he allowed to play for the American president. Jerry scrapes: Mata the monthly rent for its meager apartments together, but when he goes there all of a sudden $ 751.000 pins on his account. That something is not right at all, it turns out when in his home stacks of crates filled with firearms are concerned. After he open them, he is called by a female voice. This tells him that the FBI is under way. He has thirty seconds to get away. The total crazed Jerry resistance no foot and indeed is thirty seconds later by the FBI picked up on suspicion of terrorism, where he know nothing about. This he tries agent Thomas Morgan (Billy Bob Thornton) to make it clear, but who wants to know anything about it. When that equally leave the room, go Jerry's phone again. The female voice tells him to bend over. It swings the arm of a crane through the wall and Jerry breaks out. He serves on the instructions given to him on punctual times follow, because if he is again arrested, awaits him the death penalty. Rachel is at the same time by the same female voice called. Also they should from then on all given to carry out commands. She does not, she sees her son never more alive back. Just as Jerry she gets to hear that she is ' activated '. By whom or what not, they both know. They both get command to go to a black Porsche. To their great surprise it turns out every piece of engineering that they encounter on the road-traffic lights, telephone lines, electronic doors, lifts-exact to be manipulated in their favor until they sit together in the Porsche and so end up together on a vessel. Get rid of the pursuing police their track hits there. Next to Jerry and Rachel, there are countless others who at the same time be blackmailed to carry out commands that Jerry and Rachels tour would allow. That the death threats are not empty words, it appears when one of them refuses, and then killed with a ' whipping ' power cord. Jerry and Rachel are so led to a secret Office where they ' face to face ' with their secret client. This is not a man, but a sophisticated data analysis computer of the Government called Kala which started a long ago programmed open command. This computer has access to every bit of data and information that is exchanged throughout the United States with scanning and listening equipment, phones, video cameras etc. They each may at any time use for personal use. Its mission has started when the president opened a missile attack on the alleged Al-Khoei despite the negative opinion. The computer is switched on Operation Guillotine. This is to prevent a sitting Government created her own lust for power would enable above national security. This happened when the instruction for the missile attack was given. The computer is the result of ' Project Eagle Eye ' and is programmed to eliminate the incumbent rulers and now a new, pure Government letting them replaced. Both the president and his twelve most powerful officials will be present at the upcoming State of the Union. They let Kala with an immense bomb attack with the new explosive Hex eliminate all at once. Jerry's brother when he brought this feeling only a biometric lock on the program before this could stop him. This allowed Leila Eye not to action. She had Jerry to scan it, thus the image and the voice ' by Ethan ' to get in possession and to unlock themselves. Nothing stands now in the way Kala for its elimination-command, except Jerry. To prevent he throws a spanner in the works, it is therefore not allowed him to leave the room alive. During the State of the Union is nevertheless not only the president himself with his consequence in the Capitol, but also Rachels son Sam and his Orchestra enjoyed. Division Of RolesEdit Actor Character Comments Shia LaBeouf Jerry Damon Shaw A 30-year-old bachelor on the border between child and man. Michelle Monaghan Rachel Holloman A 28-year-old, single mother. Billy Bob Thornton Thomas Morgan 40 years. Leader of the team that found out trying to get to where Jerry and Rachel are located. Rosario Dawson Zoe Perez 31 years. Know a lot of computers and also tries to isolate who helped Jerry and Rachel are. Ethan Embry Toby Grant 20-year-old minion of Morgan. Category:2008 films